1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spectroscopic analysis apparatus and a method of calibrating a spectroscopic analysis apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, regarding a spectroscopic analysis apparatus, there is a known apparatus which performs wavelength calibration processing when deviation of a wavelength occurs in a spectrum system due to environmental changes and the like (for example, refer to JP-A-10-153544).
JP-A-10-153544 discloses an apparatus in which a wavelength calibration filter is set on an optical path so as to measure a light absorption spectrum for wavelength calibration during the wavelength calibration processing. Then, a peak wavelength of the measured absorption spectrum is detected, thereby specifying an angle of diffraction grating corresponding to the peak wavelength.
Incidentally, in the related art, when performing calibration processing with the spectroscopic analysis apparatus, standard calibration instruments of which optical reflectance and transmitting rates are known, such as a wavelength calibration plate including, for example, the wavelength calibration filter disclosed in JP-A-10-153544 and a white plate are used. However, when the wavelength calibration filter is provided in the apparatus in JP-A-10-153544, there is a disadvantage in that the constitution of the apparatus becomes complicated. Moreover, when the wavelength calibration plate is used, there is a need to set the wavelength calibration plate as an imaging target during measurement, leading to another disadvantage in that calibration processing becomes troublesome.